Ice Queen
by CabooseBlue
Summary: A view into the marriage of Ashe and Tryndamere.


Ashe glided through her chambers, adjusting things slightly askew,Tryndamere having no doubt touched them. She was honestly surprised she was getting used to having him in her space. The muscular man was huge, and it made her room seem so much smaller than it had before. He was her opposite on almost all levels too, except for how lethal they were. His long hair matched her's in length, but while her platinum blond hair was nearly white, his was blacker and shinier than any marble. His wide shoulders intimidated as much as his humongous sword, whereas Ashe's widest point was likely her hips, round and powerful. Being quick on her feet was one of her strengths as an archer, needing to be able to outrun anyone coming after her if they could take more than a few of her shots. Tryndamere would likely be unstoppable if he wore any armor, but the man was a barbarian and had a habit of running into battle in a blind rage. It worked for him, though.

She hanged her bow and arrows on the corner of her vanity mirror, removing her cape and hanging it over her bow, brushing her hair as she mentally went through her checklist for the day. She'd done her morning scouting, gone down to the towns nearby to make sure things were well, handled the problems the people complained about, and now she needed to write to a particular nearby kingdom and tell them to stop harassing the towns she looked after before she decided to wage a war. _I swear, it's like dealing with children._ Her scowl tightened and she took brisk steps to her desk, each step filled with power and irritation.

"Ashe," Tryndamere's voice called from behind her. She could tell from his tone he was trying to lure her in. He always got that tone when he wanted her to entertain him.

"Not now, I'm busy." Slamming a drawer shut, she continued looking for a quill. "Why were you going through my desk? Where did you put my quills?"

"This?" She turned with a glare, as he twirled the fragile feather between his massive fingers. His icy blue eyes were darker than usual, glinting with mischief and Ashe felt her irritation sky rocket. He was only wearing his pants, his heavily muscled body standing as a visual deterrent. She couldn't believe he thought he could intimidate her after they'd been married. Storming over, she reached for it, not surprised when her husband raised it out of her reach, simultaneously using his free hand to drag her closer by her waist.

"Give it back; I don't have time to entertain you right now. You'll just have to wait." She gasped in surprise as he gave a harsh squeeze to her middle, his face turning from playful to serious. Feeling fear and arousal tingle in her gut, she clawed at his arm, trying to get him to let go. The quill was dropped in a heartbeat as he grabbed her wrist, holding her at his mercy as they glared at each other.

"Wait? I've _been_ waiting. I wanted you last night, but you said you were tired. I gave you that time. I let you do what you needed to this morning so you wouldn't be in trouble. This letter can damn well wait!" Both hands on her waist, he picked her up, literally throwing her back onto the bed. Landing with a startled yelp, she pushed herself up as he stalked towards her. Ashe tried to scoot back but her clothes were getting caught under. She finally just stood, poised to jump off the bed, but she was too late, and Tryndamere leaped up to meet her, catcher her around the waist again with his massive arm and dragging her back down with him.

Her back hit the bed, cushioning her fall as one of her legs was quickly forced up to her chest. The large hand held her thigh with ease as Tryndamere settled between them and let her legs move freely now that he didn't have to worry about her hitting his equipment. Feeling his weight press down on her, she pushed back with her hands, even as heat pushed the fear from her. She hated that being dominated was a turn on, and she would never tell him, though she was pretty sure he already knew. She managed to keep her irritated glare up, still clawing at his chest as she struggled.

"Let go," she panted, her head getting light with arousal as his hips pushed closer and his hand cupped her breast playfully. She tried to fight it, but a shiver went up her spine and Tryndamere's smile returned.

"I love how easy it is to drive you wild," he said, his voice deep and laughing. Ashe was ready to argue, but a broad hand gently pushed under her back, pulling her to him as he kissed the lobe of her ear. The sudden softness of his touches filled her body with fire and she arched back with a soft, surprised moan. Shit, that was always her undoing. The short hair on his face prickled lightly, soothed by his lips and tongue as he played with her sensitive skin. "Admit it; I know how to light your fire, Ice Queen." His free hand slipped up under her skirt, the soft touches against her hip making her squirm until he gripped it forcefully and another moan escaped her.

Trembling, Ashe felt the strength leave her and she remained laid out in front of her husband as he pushed back up into a kneeling position. His eyes devoured her as he pushed her dress up, taking in the revealed skin as he went. Grateful he wasn't tearing her clothes off this time, she let his hands and eyes rove over her. Her heart beat faster as heat pooled in her gut and between her legs, welcoming Tryndamere without her permission. He really did know how to make her want it. Leaning in, the barbarian brought his lips close to her's, but she turned away, still needing to feel like she was fighting in some way. A deep chuckle rumbled next to her ear and Tryndamere happily went after her neck instead.

"I love how damn stubborn you are," he purred, as his hands played over her body. One gently fondled her breast, tweaking the nipple teasingly, as the other caressed up and down her leg. All the stimulation at once sent a spear of desire though her and she arched up with a gasp. His hands quickly used her arch to get the sash around her waist off, tossing it aside and pushing her dress up further, letting it pool just under her breasts. Watching her squirm, Tryndamere brought his mouth down to her stomach, sucking and biting the skin just above her hip. Tiny hands frantically found his hair, pulling as Ashe fought both him and herself.

Pulling back more, Trynd moved down to work on her inner thigh, prickling the flesh there with his facial hair as he sucked and bit. Ashe pushed her hips up, spreading her legs wider and welcoming him as she writhed beneath his powerful body. Teasing her, he slowly pulled her boot down her leg, nipping down as he went. He caught a whimper as he moved away from her and he couldn't help laughing. That woke her from her heated delirium, embarrassed to be played with like this. She quickly pulled her legs away, turning so she could curl them under her as she sat up, tugging her dress back down indignantly. A wicked smile bloomed on Tryndamere's face; he loved it when she tried to stop him even though she was already so aroused.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her to him, loving how pliant she was in his hands. "So stubborn," he teased affectionately. She was perfect, so spirited, always fighting him. It was such a turn on for him. Ashe felt Tryndamere's erection push against her as she was pulled into his lap, not able to fight his excited hands as he finally fully removed her dress. The bra was next, pulled over her head to keep from being slowed by the irritating hooks in the back.

Still holding the small woman to him, Tryndamere pushed her onto the bed with his entire body, taking her boot off with one hand as he bit at her exposed shoulder. Her tiny hands clawed at his shoulders, half fighting, half just needing to hold on. Once he'd thrown her boot half-way across the room, Tryndamere let his hands play again, knowing the more he teased, the more wild Ashe would be once he finally pushed her over the edge. For being so damn sophisticated, she could be more savage than even he was, but he loved that about her.

Ashe was practically ready to beg, but she wouldn't. No, she wouldn't let him control her like that, even if his hands felt so good. _And his mouth,_ she thought with a moan. His breath teased her ear shortly before his mouth did as he moved back up, the warmth making the rest of her neck feel cold in comparison. Touching her breast for the first time since he exposed her, Tryndamere used a gentle touch here, already having learned she was too sensitive for rough play on her chest. No, he knew where rough was appreciated. He didn't need to use force on such soft flesh anyway. Anticipating her reaction, he tweeked the nipple between his thumb and index finger, humming in pleasure as she jerked up into an arch, gasping in pleasure. The sensation made her stomach tighten with need and the heat between her legs was driving her wild. She wanted him to touch her there but was far too dignified to ask.

Feeling the muscled body lift from her, the archer turned to see what he was doing, watching as he descended upon her chest, throwing her head back with a moan as she felt him. His facial hair had been fun on her neck, but it was pure, blissful, torture on her chest. His hot mouth took in as much of her breast as it could, hot on her cold skin, then he pulled back with a suck, leaving a moist trail of cold behind. The air seemed a thousand times colder after the heat of Tryndamere's mouth, the cool air making her nipple hard and wanting. God, couldn't he just cut to the chase? She wanted him to touch her everywhere and he just wasn't giving it to her. His teeth nipped around her nipple teasingly as he braced his weight next to her, able to stroke the side of her breast with the back of his fingers as his forearm rested on the bed. Properly distracting her with his mouth, he used his free hand to go after her leg again, holding her entire thigh in his hand, his thumb brushing her hip.

His hands were so hot too, so close to her core where he touched her hip. _Just a little closer, come on,_ she pleaded mentally, still holding onto her dignity as she refused to voice it. Then his hips pushed away from her and she just about screamed, biting her lip as she pulled it back to a frustrated growl. A dark chuckle met her ears as he hovered over her needy body, lowering his head and finally bringing the heat of his mouth over her clitoris. She moaned loudly, relief that he'd finally touched her in some way mixed with the frustration that he was still teasing her. His finger moved down to stroke where her opening was through her underwear making her tremble with pleasure and need.

Her body was so excited and ready, demanding the play be over, but Ashe clenched her teeth against it. Watching her brow furrow in frustration, Tryndamere finally gave her what she wanted, slipping his finger under her panties and plunging in without pause, amazed at how hot and wet she was. Her guttural moan was practically a howl or a scream as she thrust her hips up to meet him, clawing at the sheets as she writhed. His fingers were thick, his hands so large compared to her, and she loved the stretch that came with it already. She remembered how much it had hurt the first few times he'd had her, but she'd adjusted quickly enough to taking his girth and truly craved it now.

His mouth was suddenly on her lips, pinning her with a forceful kiss. His tongue skillfully invaded her mouth, leaving her breathless and needy. Groaning with frustration, she reached between them, pushing at his hand to get more and struggling to use her limbs. She was dizzy with ecstasy and want, unable to get him to thrust properly or get another finger in. Tryndamere pulled back with a laugh as his wife slipped her own fingers in with his as she finally gave up trying to force him.

"Mmm, that's my wild queen." He added another of his fingers and watched Ashe fall back limply in relief. Feeling how tight she was, he knew it was probably a lot for her to take all at once and wasn't surprised when she pulled her hand back, comfortably situating around his fingers and adjusting. Finally pulling them back, he plunged them in again, curling to press against her pleasure point and watched her lose control. He could tell she was ready for him; she wasn't even angry about him calling her wild. He pulled his fingers out, yanking her panties off, forcing her legs up as he did. They settled in around him on their own as he opened his pants and freed his erection. Leaning back in, he felt satisfied when Ashe's icy blue eyes stared back full of heat and lust. He'd done that. He'd completely unwound her and made her need him.

His hips came forward, pushing the head of his erection to her entrance where an amazing heat met him. Closing his eyes in pleasure and anticipation, he pushed in, holding tightly to her hips as she squirmed. She gasped, clawing his shoulders and dragging him down to her as she tried to adjust. Holding tightly, she felt herself whimper as he pushed all the way to the hilt, her body burning where he stretched her. Tryndamere gave her the chance to adjust, rewarding her for taking him without complaint and enjoying being surrounded by her. Her breathing slowly evened and she relaxed, the hold her body had on him shifting from a vice to a comfortable fit.

Lifting her into his arms, he held her to his chest and easily held her weight, slipping her up and pulling her down hard to meet him as he gave a hard thrust. She gasped, taking it with a pleasured moan. Oh, she'd needed that. The pain had been replaced with pleasure, filling the need Trynd had given her when he'd wound her up, but making her want for something entirely different. The tiniest pain flavored her ecstasy as he thrust in, the harsh pounding of his hips welcome as he held her like a toy to be fucked. She couldn't have stopped him if she wanted to, and being so completely at his mercy had Ashe practically begging for release. She was babbling, clinging to broad shoulders as he rapidly pushed her to higher levels of euphoria. Each thrust struck her perfectly, mentally blinding her to everything but the pleasure.

Tryndamere was enjoying the heat of Ashe plenty, but it was a special treat to watch her when she wasn't contained with her manners. She was moaning and crying for more as her entire body hummed, quivering with desire. Feeling her tense and strain, the barbarian knew she was close and rolled forward to pin her, thrusting hard and fast. Ashe arched back with a scream, her entire body tensing. Each thrust slammed blissful heat into her, each layer piling onto the last as she finally reached her climax. Her scream was disjointed as her husband continued to pound into her, adding to her orgasm until she finally relaxed back limply.

Moans changing to whimpers, the tiny woman weakly tried to push the barbarian back as he relentlessly thrust into her. Everything was so sensitive after her orgasm and she couldn't do anything but hold on as she was forced into another, so full of sensation she couldn't breath. Almost seeming to take longer, Tryndamere filled her with sensations as much as he filled her with his cock, keeping her at his mercy. In reality it took no time at all to get her there, already halfway there coming down. The barbarian could see her losing herself under his control and it filled him with power and pride.

A large hand took hold of her thigh, moving it to the other side and pressing it up to her chest. Moaning, Tryndamere grinned down at her hungrily, feeling the angle tighten her hold on him more. Thrusting in again, he felt her body pulse with surprised sensation and happily plunged in again. Her delirious babbling, wispy and breathless, all of her weak from everything Tryndamere was doing to her. His thrusting became even faster, the barbarian giving a deep battle cry of a groan as he came, emptying into his queen, not stopping his hips until he heard Ashe's weak cry of orgasm. "That's it, my queen, good girl," he gruffed, slowly pulling out. He knew she would have said something to him about that had she the strength, but it looked like she didn't have the power to even move at this point. Contently scooping his wife up to his chest, he got them into a comfortable position, Ashe falling asleep almost the instant they were settled. Tryndamere laid back with the Freljord queen laid against his chest, her weight nothing to him as he smiled down at her, reveling at her mix of power and weakness. Not many had the ability to handle him, but somehow this tiny woman was perfect.


End file.
